gleefandomcom-20200222-history
List of Mash-ups Performed on Glee
For the episode, see Mash-Up. A mash-up is a song or composition created by mixing 2 different pre-recorded songs, or 2 different versions of the same song. There are several methods for "song blending". The Mash-up" concept and composition in Glee Mash-ups received special attention after the introduction of the concept and the creation of different song mixtures in the popular TV series, Glee. The type of mash-ups that are showcased in the show are the "A vs B" type In season one, nine mash-ups were showcased. Only two weren't released, neither in an album or as a single iTunes ownload. In season two, eight mash-ups were showcased. Only one wasn't shown in the TV series but was released in an album. The series musical producer Adam Anders is the one in charge of composing the mash-ups that are performed in the show. Season One Pilot One mash-up was briefly showcased (specially on the "Director's Cut" Version). The concept was not introduced in this episode, though. In the "1993 Western Ohio Show Choir National Championship", Will Schuester (who was 16 in that time) and the McKinley High Glee club performed a mash-up of KC and The Sunshine Band's That's the Way (I Like It) and (Shake, Shake, Shake) your Booty. Vitamin D The concept was first introduced and performed in the episode Vitamin D, the Sixth episode of the first season. As Will defined it: "A Mash-up is when you take two songs, and mash them together to make an even richer explosion of musical expression." In this episode, the members of New Directions are split up in 2 teams: New Directions Girls and New Directions Boys, and they both have to create a mashup and compete with the opposing team, and the winner gets to choose a number to perform at sectionals. Following this premise then, the girls perform Halo/Walking on Sunshine, a mash-up of Beyoncé's''' Halo'' and Katrina and the Waves' Walking on Sunshine. The boys perform a mashup of Bon Jovi's It's My Life and Usher's ''Confessions Part II.' Mash-Up Though there's no Mash-up performed in this episode, the concept is mentioned a couple of times. As football coach Ken Tanaka and guidance counselor Emma Pillsbury are getting married soon, they ask for Will Schuester's help, in order to mash-up two songs for the wedding party: My Fair Lady's ''I Could Have Danced All Night and Sisqós' Thong Song. Also, as the theme of the episode, Will wants the New Directions members to find a song to mash Young MCs Bust a Move with. At the end of the episode, Will concludes that Thong Song can't be mashed-up with I Could Have Danced All Night and the New Directions realize that they can't find a song that could be mashed with Bust a Move. Ballad In the tenth episode of the first season, one mash-up is performed. Wanting to tell Rachel that he wasn't romantically interested in her, as she was in him, Will Schuester sings a Mashup of The Police's Don't Stand So Close To Me and Young Girl by Gary Puckett & the Union Gap. It should be noted that some lyrics of Young Girl where changed in order to give the song the meaning of a student infatuated with a teacher, contrary to the original song, where a teacher is infatuated with a student. Hairography In the eleventh episode of season one, the New Directions, after watching a Hairography-filled performance of Bootylicious by the rival Jane Adams Academy, decide to perform a number with this technique. To showcase it, they mashed up Beyoncé's Crazy In Love ''and ''Hair from Hair. The Power of Madonna During The Power of Madonna, Rachel decided to perform a mash-up of Borderline and Open Your Heart with Finn Hudson, to show the New Directions boys that interpreting Madonna songs can be fun. Home In the sixteenth episode of the first season, Will and April Rhodes cover the Barbra Streisand mash-up of Keely Smith's One Less Bell to Answer and A House Is Not a Home by Dionne Warwick Journey As a part of their Regionals performance, New Directions performed a [[Journey Medley|medley of Journey songs]], which included a mash up of Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' ''and ''Any Way You Want It. Rival show choir Aural Intensity performed a mash-up of Olivia Newton-John's'' Magic and Josh Groban's cover of ''You Raise Me Up. Season Two Duets In the fourth episode of the second season, Rachel and Kurt perform a mash-up of'' Barbra Streisand's Happy Days Are Here Again'' and Judy Garland's Get Happy. The original song, interpreted in The Judy Garland Show by Streisand and Garland, is called "Get Happy/Happy Days Are Here Again". For the performance in Glee, Rachel and Kurt wear outfits resembling those of the performance of the 2 original interpreters of the song. Never Been Kissed In the sixth episode of the second season (and as a noticed parallel with season one's sixth episode, and the introduction of mashups in Glee; Vitamin D) there's a new Mashup competition with New Directions oys and New Directions Girls. This time the songs that are used should traditionally have sung by the opposite gender. For the competition, the boys performed as an apology to Coach Beiste, a mash-up of The Supreme's'' Stop! In the Name of Love and En Vogue's' '''Free Your Mind. The girls, this time, performed a mashup of'' Bon Jovi's Livin' On a Prayer'' and The Rolling Stones Start Me Up. The Substitute In the seventh episode of the second season, Will after seeing the negative response of New Directions, when he wanted to perform Singing In the Rain by Gene Kelly (a 50+ year old song), asked Holly Holiday to help him improve the song, and make it more cooler and fresh. With that in mind, they mash it up with Rihanna's hit Umbrella. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Will came up with the idea of mashing Michael Jackson's'' Thriller with the Yeah Yeah Yeahs' ''Heads Will Roll, for the Half Time Show of the football championship game, which Glee club was in charge of producing along with the football players. Born This Way In this episode, based on the week's lesson about self-acceptance, Quinn and a broken-nosed Rachel perform a mashup of I Feel Pretty from West Side Story and Unpretty by TLC''.'' New York In the final episode of the season, the New Directions perform a mash-up of I Love New York by Madonna and New York, New York from On the Town while a montage of their frolic through New York City plays. Season Three The Purple Piano Project In the first episode of season three, Harmony performs a mashup of Anything Goes from the musical of the same name, and Anything You Can Do from the musical Annie Get Your Gun with backup from other potential NYADA students. Mash Off In the sixth episode of season three, Shelby Corcoran (director of the Troubletones) and Will want to establish some friendly competition between their clubs as a preparation for Sectionals, and they decide to do it with a mash-up competition, where the clubs will perform one mash-up each. In order to introduce and encourage the competition, the directors perform a Mashup of Lady Gaga's You and I and Eddie Rabit's Just You and I Being constantly bullied by Santana, Finn decides to finally settle the dispute with a dodgeball match after school. In the game, they perform, along with their respective show choir groups, a mash-up of Pat Benatar's Hit Me With Your Best Shot and Blondie's One Way or Another. For the mash off challenge, Finn convinces the rest of New Directions to perform a mash-up of Hall & Oates, and showcase newest member Rory as a preparation for this year sectionals competition. They finally perform I Can't Go For That (No Can Do) and You Make My Dreams. The Troubletones, perform an emotional Mashup of Adele's Rumour Has It and Someone Like You, as proposed by elected group leader, Mercedes. The episode ends after this performance, when a heartbroken Santana, filled with rage slaps Finn for being the responsible of people finding out about her sexual orientation. Hold On To Sixteen In a Mckinley-hosted sectionals show choir competition, the Troubletones perform a Mashup of Destiny's Child's Survivor and Gloria Gaynor's I Will Survive as their competition number. Yes/No Searching for the aproppiate song for Will's marriage proposal, Artie, Will and the rest of the New Directions Boys perform a Mashup of "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5 (Ft. Christina Aguilera) and "Jumpin' Jack Flash" by The Rolling Stones. The Spanish Teacher For their week asignment, Sam and the rest of the New Directions Boys performed a mash-up of "Bamboleo" by Gipsy Kings and "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias. Heart In the Valentine-themed episode of this season, called Heart, Quinn, Sam, Mercedes, and Joe (this group also called "The God Squad ") perform a mash-up of "Cherish" by'' Madonna'' and "Cherish" by The Association. ''On Sugar's party at Breadstix, as a "Singing Telegram" for Brittany , from Santana. On My Way As part of their set list at the 2012 Mid West Regional Championship, New Directions perform a mash-up of "Fly" by ''Nicki Minaj and "I Believe I Can Fly" by R. Kelly as their opening number. Released Only The mash-up of Up On The Rooftop and Deck The Halls was released on the Christmas album, and is as-of-yet the only mash-up recorded by the Glee cast whose title is also a mix of the songs mashed-up, being named: Deck the Rooftop